Watchful
by sensatsu
Summary: L can’t stop looking at Raito, and the brunette isn’t making it any easier on him with his behavior. Finally, L decides to make things a little more interesting… Yaoi, M/M, future lemon possible.


Title: _Watchful_

Rating: M

Characters: Yagami Raito, Ryuuzaki (L), Watari, the Kira investigation team

Pairing(s): Raito/L

Synopsis: L can't stop looking at Raito, and the brunette isn't making it any easier on him with his behavior. Finally, L decides to make things a little more interesting…

Author's Note: As promised, I have uploaded a bit of my own fan fiction for people to read. Have fun (other notes on the story will be placed at the end of each chapter). Reviews are very much appreciated. ありがとうございます｡

Chapter I: Sight

L sat at the monitor, staring at the screen and trying, as usual, to decipher all the clues to find Kira's identity. It was one o'clock in the morning, and the investigation team had left only a half-hour ago. He and Raito were all that remained, and the auburn-haired teen was about to drive L crazy.

First, there was his lack of patience—a trait that L often found in himself, though he was reluctant to admit it. The young man would sigh if he thought L was taking too long to go to bed, or whenever he wanted something and wasn't getting it. This frustrated the detective to no end, and he would want to reach out and choke the boy, but one thing prevented him from even considering it.

The other way Raito aggravated L was in his dreams. For the past several weeks, each time the detective slipped into slumber (which was not often), he was tormented with images of that gorgeous, brown-eyed angel lying beneath him, moaning his name—his _real_ name—in ecstasy. Needless to say, this caused quite a problem when he awoke beside the boy, linked together by a mere four feet of chain. He would lay there calmly, attempting to regain his composure without giving in to sexual self-gratification, and would eventually fall asleep, unconsciously curling up to rest by his suspect in a blissful sleep.

For this reason, L would put up with Raito's whining. Somehow, against his better judgment, the detective had fallen for the younger man. So, though he sat and tried his hardest to pay full attention to the videos and photographs that flashed across his computer screen, his eyes wandered occasionally to the chronically sighing brunette who sat beside him. He could not help noticing each small movement of the boy's lips, his tongue flicking out every now and then to wet them. He imagined himself kissing Raito, but had to return his stare to the computer quickly to prevent being caught in the act of gazing longingly at his prime Kira suspect. However, it had not escaped his notice that the two honey-colored eyes he had been avoiding were now directly on him.

Yagami Raito was on edge. He yawned dramatically, stretching and hoping that Ryuuzaki would take the hint and lead him to their bedroom to sleep. It was already one o'clock a.m., and he wanted to rest for as long as possible. Well, to be more truthful, he wanted as much time alone with the detective as possible.

It wasn't that they didn't spend any time together. For God's sake, they had been chained to each other for several days…he'd lost count. They ate together, worked together, and spent every waking moment in each other's company…but that wasn't what Raito enjoyed most. His favorite time came every night, when he and Ryuuzaki finally went to bed. Even when the detective didn't sleep at all, Raito still loved the feeling of their close proximity to one another, lying side by side in what Raito assumed was an intimate manner. He had never really loved anyone before, but was fairly sure that the knot in his chest each time Ryuuzaki met his gaze meant that he, in fact, had fallen in love with the detective.

His thoughts seemed to be always wandering back to the other man, no matter what he was doing. When he was eating, working, talking, he always saw the other's face in his mind. Thoughts of Ryuuzaki had even begun to occupy his dreams. Every night revealed a new fantasy about himself and the great "L", always finding some way to be together despite immense adversity. He envisioned the detective kneeling over him, more emotions on that pale yet beautiful face than Raito had ever seen him display. What made it all so wonderful, though, was when he awoke to find Ryuuzaki lying close to him, curled up in an excessively cute position. Sometimes he would reach out and touch his cheek lightly, pulling away quickly when the detective woke from his touch. Waking was pleasant even when Ryuuzaki retained his characteristic insomnia, and Raito would open his eyes to see him staring down into his face, onyx orbs looking into him, both interested and watchful. He would, as was to be expected, gently push the man away, complaining of being "freaked out" by the closeness. Secretly, Raito would rather have pulled him closer still, if only for a quick kiss. However, he was uncertain of how well such behavior on his part would go over…surely it would only make things difficult for them to work together…so, he continued to keep his distance, playing the role he was expected to fulfill in their current situation.

He looked up at Ryuuzaki, who seemed ever faithful and diligent to the Kira investigation as he always was. Raito sighed, wishing inwardly that he could earn just a little of the detective's stare. His brown hair fell in front of his eyes, obstructing his rather pleasant view, and Raito waited a moment before pushing it away. His eyes returned to Ryuuzaki, just in time to notice the detective's gaze returning to his monitor. A soft yet delighted gasp escaped him, and he looked up at the ceiling to avoid Ryuuzaki's confused glance in his direction.

Author's Note: Well…there you go. I rated it "M" for some ideas that are inappropriate for minors (though, most likely, they will still read it…heh heh), and possibly a lemon in later chapters (only upon request). I thought that this was going to be two chapters, but obviously it was much too short. Review, especially if you liked it. I'll leave it at this little drabble if I don't at least get some positive feedback…oh, and if you have ideas, that's welcome, too. For other fan fiction requests, I suggest that you PM me. ありがとうございます｡ By the way, the hiragana I use says literally "arigatou gozaimasu", which means "thank you very much" in Japanese.


End file.
